


four hours

by goreds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem's other title could be: "I am a sore loser." Still, it captures an important moment in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four hours

**6:30 to 7.**

I’m told to mingle.

_Be a grownup in_

_your heels. Always smile._

 

 **7 to 8.** Dinner.

A familiar needle stings

my mouth. _Reach for_

 _your Epi._ Not there.

 

 **8 to 10.** Awards.

Somebody kicked me in

the gonads. _You don’t_

_have those. Now sit._

**10 to 10:30.**

Roger Ebert died. I’m

going to be a

 doctor. _You’ll cure cancer._


End file.
